Human Nature
by AmbertheCat
Summary: When three Alien Princesses end up crash landed on Earth, it might take more than their older brothers to protect them from the Government, the Pirates of Efiriri and the Princesses enemy planet Shauatania, that caused the end of their home planet Etspuna. They must take up Earthen names and appearances, but will their Earthling allies be enough to keep the Princesses safe?
1. Chapter 1

**I have a really strange idea with this story…and I hope you enjoy this strange idea, also I used a Random Generator to help get the names for this though some of them are English, others are an randomize Alien type name (don't ask what they mean just yet), and some are randomized plus my own editing to their names…I have one story I can currently working on called Demons From Within. It is going to be a 60ish chapter story, yes Pokemon, I am almost done with the first chapter so far it's over 14 pages long…I have all of it planned out so I just need to get the facts on paper…it is a 4 Book long story. If you wish to see and read a preview let me know in the comments spot. Enjoy Human Nature!**

Chapter 1 The Royal Families

"To our lovely Princesses, who has survived the Royal Trial! Allow me to welcome: Minerva Teansyhsh, Siren'na Kleal'elno and Dra'gona Peahsheste!" a royal guard dressed in green with golden stature symbols decorated on his arm plate.

Sitting at the front table was three girls. One to the far left was dressed in a royal green gown with her hair, the color of chocolate sweets with Ruby Red appearing and disappearing as the candle lights flickered, her eyes had a very stunning Sapphire Blue to them as if they were made from the gem itself. The one in the middle was dressed in a royal blue gown with her hair being the color of fresh tangerine orange that looked brilliant as the flames shined like the Suns of her home Planet Etspuna, her eyes shined like the oceans of her Kingdoms' Waves as if they were the purest water waiting to be moved. And finally the girl to the far right was dressed in a royal light pink gown with her hair, the color of the darkest night though in the lighting it was a beautiful dark blue, her eyes were the color of the High Hour of the Night as if their blue hue was not stunning enough they shined with a pearl like brilliance. The three girls were the Princesses, who had just past the Trial of the Royals.

That night, the Princesses parents and older brothers had held a banquet in their honor. They watched their families dance to the music of each of their kingdoms. When one of their brothers' Da'Long Peahsheste came to his younger sister Dra'gona to invite her to dance; followed by Malki'Haiki Teansyhsh to his younger sister Minerva and Ky'Sheer Kleal'elno to his younger sister Siren'na; thus inducing the Dance of Leadership. The princesses smiled at their brothers, though none of them really wanted to dance with them or any of the males of their little celebration. Each princess wanted to go back and chat with each other. They were the best of friends, though now in the current days; they could never see each other unless it was under complete surveillance.

The War of their planet and the neighboring planet Shauatania was still going on after 10 years. The princesses wanted nothing more than to get together with their armies to help them win the war and bring peace to their home. Not knowing a small detail, these princesses did not know that the banquet was not just to hold their honor, but to also be a farewell for their departure of their home. As the princesses danced with their older brothers, the Kings, the girls fathers, called the room to attention. They spoke in the tongue in the more common way for all the kingdoms to understand, each of the guests bowed their heads to the Princes and Princesses as they had a look of confusion on their face, but slowly the Princes understood the situation and moved their now recognized Royal Princess sisters to the court yard garden.

The three young princesses were without a doubt confused dearly. They knew that their parents and brothers were trying to pull something like they always did under the words of: for your own safety… When the Princesses saw the Carrion Etspuna fully prepped with their belongings, they fought with what little physical strength they had towards their older brothers and their guards as they got them on the ship. The Princesses watched out the windows to see all of the planets people gathered to see them off. They each called out in their own kingdoms tongue to wish for their release-meant so they could fight in the war and wars to come. But the people continued to smile and wave, children of the people were waving as the Carrion Etspuna started to lift off the ground. As it did so battle ships of Shauatania appeared in the orbit, heading straight to the kingdom of Teansyhsh, where every able body citizen was gathered.

The Princesses watched in horror as the battle ships from their own kingdoms get shot down with burning fire and smoke. Soon the Carrion Etspuna was higher in the orbit, but still within sight of the area where they had taken off. The Princesses watched with tears in their eyes as the battle ships shot at the castle. Fire burning…mixed with the alcohol from the court room…fire started to spread to the court yard…

The princesses watched as their people, still waving and smiling at their ship taking off into space, burned up in the flames. Then the Carrion Etspuna was fully in orbit, but not out of the danger zone. The brothers piloted the space craft out of laser beam shots, even got a few of the beams to take out one of their own allies, before they were safety in the clear. The older brother of Minerva, Malki'Haiki, called for his sister and the other Princesses to prepare for a Space Dimension Jump. Siren'na sighed as she helped Dra'gona to a seat but Minerva would not move from the window, looking out to where her family was last seen. Soon she witnessed her home planet Etspuna explode.

She called out in her native tongue in anguish as she knew her father and mother would only use the planets detonator with the consent of Siren'na's and Dra'gona's parents and if their planet would have no hope for survival. She sunk down to the floor with tears burning her gem like eyes, the tears fell from her cheeks and landed on the floor turning into different gems of different colors. Her brother Malki'Haiki knew right away what she must have witnessed and stepped on the Jump, sending them to a near by galaxy.

The princesses cried in their seats, their tears turning into different gems. Their brothers listen sadly as they piloted the ship to another neighboring galaxy. Finally the royal family's survivors needed to stop to refuel, when a surprise attack hit their left wing, the ship was sent in a spiral towards the nearest livable planet, a planet called Earth….

**Now I know this is strange, but wait till you see the next chapte If you can guess who is who and who is going to be a original character, I would love to hear what you, my fans, think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Alien Princesses

**So this is chapter two of Human Nature… I am rather enjoying this part of the series, but as some know when you have an idea some time the idea get lost in the story or it gets destroyed because of lack of interest…I hope that doesn't happen to this story!**

Chapter 2 Alien Princesses and Princes get to be Different

The room was slowly flashing a red light; groaning could be heard from the area. When Sapphire Blue eyes opened, they saw the Visual Screen of the outside. The alien princess Minerva watched the nature blossom from the rising sun. She watched the plants start to wake up, their petals started to slowly open. Vibrate colors of bright blue and yellows started to appear, lush greenery of the trees and bushel started to sway softly when the wind slowly appeared. Minerva slowly went to the monitor as she spoke in a soft tone of a flower that looked extremely familiar to her. Then it struck her, she was looking at another planets version of the Royal Families Symbolized Flower, the Erythronium Ponderosa. Its flowers were blooming in vibrant colors of dark red, dark blue and light pink. She saw that the leaves were a very healthy mint green. Her royal green gown was torn around the knees.

Minerva reached down and tore off the ripped parts, which made the gown stop at just above her knees. She went to the broken door to the outside, taking one last look at the rest of the members of the royal families. She slowly went out the door; her heeled shoes were broken so she worked them as if they were flats. She walked to the plant, she noticed it was very similar to the Erythronium Ponderosa; the few differences were that this plant had thorns, seemed to grow in much more smaller numbers and seemed to not have the sense of awareness like the plants did back on Etspuna. Minerva slowly reached for it, if it was truly an Earthling version of the Royal Family's Symbol then if she touched it…

Once her fingers lightly touched the petals she felt the life force of the plant. She smiled slightly, it was not a complete version of the Erythronium Ponderosa; but it was enough to make her smile. She slowly reached over to the darkest red version of the flower, lightly tapping the petals. Each petal turned into a precious stone of rare value. Few turned into red Rubies, some turned into blue Sapphires, others turned into green Emeralds. She lightly trailed her fingers down the steam as she picked up this specific flower, turning the steam and leaves into a lush dark mint green Jade. She held the now morphed flower as she lightly tapped each water droplets one the petals that did not turn. The droplets of water on the petals slowly turned into Diamonds as she decorated the flower even more. She swirled her fingers slowly around the flower from the bottom of the steam to the top of the empty space above the flowers petals. From where her fingers trailed through the air a different material appeared, she identified it as White Gold. Minerva then examined the work she had done to the Earthling Flower, she was rather proud of it. It was a beautiful master piece of her latest work…

She was so engrossed in examining her work, making sure there were no flaws that she did not notice something approaching her from her right. When she heard some twigs snap, she turned quickly and jumped high into the air to land on one of the lush green trees. She was that she was attacked by a strange creature…feline like. It was an Earthen version of their Byuka, she took a closer look at the feline…the coat of fur was that of the Royal Family Teansyhsh pet, her families pets…Minerva slowly jumped down from the tree. The feline circled her, as she spoke in her kingdoms tongue. The feline stopped its movement, watching the princess. She raised her hand as if to offer an ally sanctuary. The feline moved closer and sniffed her hand before rubbing its head against it. The feline sat at her feet, but with its size, it came up to her hips. Minerva then heard her brother calling out in a panic for her. She called for him back.

"Malki'Haiki oouse nai daketeh!" she called, as she still held the masterpiece in one hand and petting the feline in the other. Her brother came out in a rush, but stopped when he saw the area around him. He slowly turned to look at everything, his short Ruby Red hair gently moved with the insanely gentle wind, his Emerald Green eye widen at the likeness to their home planet Etspuna in the Gentle Season. His royal clothes were not as bad as his sisters from when she had awoken. The royal garb he wore had only small tears in the sleeves and pant legs.

"Dake'mah cheejasite…Etspuna…dake'mah cheejasite…cheejasite…" he spoke softly as he looked around. Then out of the Carrion Etspuna came the other two older brother Princes. The one named Da'Long Peahsheste stepped out first, his hair was sunshine blonde that would spike out of nothing, and his light pink eyes had a shine of diamond in them as they surveyed the area for any possible threats. His royal garbs were more or less still in tack some how. He spoke in his own kingdoms native tongue.

"Dasic'ma laktes nasuga metapoorsda…" Da'Long said the same sentence over and over again as he walked to a tree and lightly touched it. Followed out was Ky'Sheer Kleal'elno with his sunshine yellow hair some how still in its normal hair style, his semi long light blue hair was now slightly a mess in its small ponytail. His moon silver like eyes watched the grounds for any possible threats in the nature around them. His royal garbs were completely destroyed; his well toned skin stuck out of the rips of cloth of a shirt and jacket. His pants were more in tact though along the outer sides the pants had tore all the way up to his knees. He only said a few words in his native tongue.

"Estdade sliks oofu Etspuna…" he said as he slowly moved threw the tall grass that was in front of the Carrion Etspuna. He looked around and saw there was a river following a few feet away from where they had landed. With his own special Royal Abilities, he spotted the fish in the river as well as other creatures. Ky'Sheer turned to Malki'Haiki with a straight look, which he nodded in answer. Malki'Haiki's emerald green eyes closed and reopened as a cloudy hazy color over the green, he was searching for intelligent life forms.

Once he found one, not that far away, his eyes starting to glow a yellow color as he was learning the language of the planet. He closed his after a few minutes, he had learned over 50 varies of languages of the planet, but he chose the most common language to share with his Royal Family Allies and that language was English. He turned to the rest of them who were out of the ship; he moved his hand to each of their foreheads to implant the language. Then Siren'na came out of the ship, her gown she had ripped to her preferred style which was torn to her thighs for better mobility. Her forehead was bleeding slightly, which the sight of her blue blood caused her normally clam and indifferent brother to panic. He made his way over to the ship medical supplies that were thankfully not harmed in the crash or attack. He started to take care of the wound, finding that it was just a small cut above her left eye. He sighed and thanked whatever Guardian that watched over this planet, for the wound look shallow enough it would not scar or bleed anymore now that it was taken care of. Malki'Haiki moved to her and tapped her forehead to give her the language.

Then Dra'gona came out, she had changed out of her royal gown and into a strange shirt and pants that the rest didn't not know the name of. Her normal hairstyle was done a little differently she had strange berets in her hair now. Malki'Haiki moved to her and gave her the language so they would not sound suspicious. Dra'gona smiled and spoke first.

"Thank you Malki'Haiki, you all should change into the Earth Category in the Ships closet. We will need to change our clothes, seeing as this is not our home…we need to blend in…at least until we fix our ship…" she smiled, her voice sounding really different when speaking the Earthling language…but it still had the beautiful cheerful sounds to it, like silver chimes playing with the Gentle Season.

They each nodded understanding what Dra'gona was stating, so they each went into the craft to change their attire. Malki'Haiki came back out dressed in a suit with a nicely done tie. Ky'Sheer dressed himself in a suit with a tie loosely tied around his neck. Da'Long walked out dressed in a suit as well but his shirt was slightly unbuttoned and the jacket was open instead of closed. Dra'gona smiled and nodded towards their choices. With an additional comment of how they each dressed with their personalities in mind.

Then Siren'na came out dressed in a soft blue tank top with a pair of jean shorts, around her neck was a symbolize necklace, it was in the shape of a water droplet with a ever more beautiful shine of blue gems. It had a look of being something precious. Following afterwards was Minerva, she was dressed in a black cropped top with the gemmed flower from earlier now attached like a brooch to the folded trim that went along her chest, her pants were a soft dark blue jean material that stopped at her ankles. Her shoes, same with the other princesses, were ballet flats but each a different color. Dra'gona had a pair of red flats, Siren'na had a pair of her home planets Harsh Seasons' blue, and Minerva had a pair of light white or, in the appropriate lighting, silver. Minerva smiled sadly at Dra'gona as she walked over to her, holding out her hand.

Inside her hand was Dra'gona's Royal Symbol, a Royal Pink colored dragon. Dra'gona's eyes widen at the sight. It was her Families Royal Stone plus the right color in the shape of her favorite pet dragon, Mali. Dra'gona smiled as she picked it up and put the necklace around her neck. "I made these…so that we would never forget…" Minerva said as she went to the Princes with similar gemmed items. She gave her brother a brilliant green emerald stone with the engravings of their symbol, in which the planet Earth call a Rose, which she had put in a shape of a silver band. Her brother, Malki'Haiki, smiled as he put it on her left hand. It looked as if a rose was attaching itself for its life. Minerva then went to Ky'Sheer, in which she handed him a thin white gold bracelet that had designs in a very complex matter with his families' symbol and gems all around it. Siren'na's brother, Ky'Sheer, smiled at it as he put it on his right wrist although it seemed to have a look of a rainstorm on his skin. Minerva then stood in front of her friend Dra'gona's brother, Da'Long, she smiled sadly as she held out a bracelet and it had been shaped into a startling silver wristband in the shape of a dragon. Its eye was the Peahsheste Royal Family gem, the Royal Light Pink gem. Da'Long smiled as he attached the band to his left wrist. It looked like a dragon was wrapping itself around its master's wrist in a protective manner.

"We now look as if we could fit into this planets culture…but we might want to change our names…if space hunters come looking for us our names might give us away a little too easily…" Siren'na said as she looked at her brother Ky'Sheer. He nodded as he thought about the idea of changing names while on a foreign planet. He looked at Malki'Haiki for a minute.

"Malki'Haiki…you could shorten your name to Mal…if the knowledge we have now is up to date of this planet, it means something along the lines of devil or demon…" Ky'Sheer said to his friend. Malki'Haiki looked at him as he thought about it. "Well, since we have to choice new names, we should have the names if what we like…Hmm devil or demon? They seem to sound evil don't you think?" Malki'Haiki smiled as the princes laughed a bit at the inside joke.

"I like Kyle…it's simple and easier to say…" Ky'Sheer said as he stated that the name they picked should be not very outstanding if they are to hide on the planet. The group nodded as they each searched threw the new knowledge they each have. Da'Long simply stated they should be careful of what they chose as well as saying the name he would go by. "I think Dan would work." The Princes looked at each other and nodded as they turned their heads towards their sisters. Siren'na spoke first.

"Mine and my brother, Dan's, family symbol is water so….Misty…it's what this planet calls our homes vapors, Mist…" she said, she had chuckled at saying her brothers' new name, but she smiled as she looked at the gemmed necklace, upon closer examination there was the same complex designs and small gems on the bigger gem.

"I would like to be called Dawn…it's what the Earthlings call when their sun rises from the horizon…it can also mean First Light…Bright Morning Light…" she smiled at her brother Kyle. Everyone then turned to Minerva who was still thinking. She then lifted her head with a smile.

"I would like to be called…May Haruka…May is a certain time here on this planet called a month in what they call Spring and Haruka mean Far away distance…so me and Malki'Haiki will be May and Mal Haruka…" She said. Her brother thought about the meaning carefully to see if it was too out there for them. "Mal Haruka… devil/demon of a far away distance." May smiled at her brother when his mouth turned into a satisfied smile for a brief moment.

"I see, we need surnames…who about Hikari? Kyle and Dawn Hikari? I guess it mean light as I stated in my example of my own name. Actually Hikari was going to be my second choice." Dawn smiled, Kyle sighed at his sisters claim and knew it would be pointless to argue with her so he smiled and patted her head, in which she responded with her cheerful smile he loved to see, plus wanted to see after what has happened to them. He wondered to his self, how she could remain, how the three could be so cheerful looking even Minerva who saw the actual detonation of their home…they all cried the pervious night until the fell asleep, so how can they smile now?

Kyle felt a pat on his back, he knew without looking it would be his sister Dra'gona trying to reassure him for the worries that she knew that clouded his mind. Though he did turn slightly to look at her, seeing he was right brought a similar smile to the one Minerva had when handing out the momentums. Dra'gona whispered softly a small amount of words in their families' tongue that translated to: No need to worry. We have our planets Guardians watching over us… Ky'Sheer smiled again as he patted his sisters head.

"I rather like Kasumi…what to you think Da'Long?" Siren'na asked as her brother started to survey the area again with his sight. When he was brought back into attention of the group he smiled at his sister as he shrugged. "Kasumi means something along the lines of water right? I don't see a problem with it." He smiled at his sister. "Siren'na if you like it then say so. Remember to speak your mind…" Siren'na smiled slightly but it was slightly off as if speaking her mind was something she never completely could do in the royal family.

The three princesses smiled slightly as they all knew, the night of their homes' defeat was supposedly the first night they were allowed to even attempt to speak out their minds. That night was their recognition into their Royal Houses thus allowing them to do more than just princess duties; they were supposedly allowed to, from that night forward, to speak out to the public, attend meets with the ability to give opinions and to move out with the troops to the battlefields…

"What ages should we say we are? I mean our real ages don't sound convincing at all…" Kyle said as he looked at everyone. "Do we know the age limits of this planet? Etspunairian, such as us, have the highest lifespan compared to every other planet back in the Galtore Galaxy…" Kyle noted as he remembered everyone's age does not match how they look seeing as they age much more slowly as well as have long spans of their years. Ky'Sheer looked at each and calculated the estimate age they are from back home. Malki'Haiki would be 1239 years of age, Da'Long would be 1197 years of age, his self would be 1104 of age, Siren'na would be 689 of age, Minerva would be 421 of age and Dra'gona would be 321 of age…

"What galaxy is this? We past through two right; so either the Milky Way Galaxy or the Solaris Galaxy… Both in which we would appear to be a different age than we really are… Solaris has a slightly faster time span than ours, but it's still a difference. Milky Way has the fastest time span than any other galaxy, so there is an extreme difference to what we look to what we really are…" Siren'na questioned as she looked around trying to see if anything would tell the age limits and time spans were, but seeing as she has never seen the Solaris Galaxy or Milky Way Galaxy in any shape or form.

"We are in the Milky Way Galaxy on the planet that is closest to the 7th Sun in its area. To would appear this Sun is the only one for the 10 planets around this one Sun and none of those 9 are inhabitable at this time…Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Nexus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and then Pluto…though it appears that Nexus is not with the normal rotation of the rest…some of the other rotations are in need of exploring…not all of our information of the Milky Way Galaxy is complete… Since we are on Earth, the time span is roughly 30 days in 12 months for a single year to pass by even though there is something they call a leap year…" Mal stated as she moved around the information that he has in his brain.

"Well our brothers look to be in their early 20s right?" Minerva asked. Siren'na shook her head. "Maybe mid to late 20s?" Siren'na stated. Dra'gona then spoke as she smiled. "Earths time span is so weird…being the in the 20s in general in any other galaxy would make you just barely a toddler…which means…we would be in the in the mid-teens…but I guess I would be a little younger?"

"Minerva you would be 16. Siren'na you would be 17. And Dra'gona…I think it would be safe to make you the youngest so 15. Ky'Sheer could be 23. Da'Long could be 24. And I could be 25 seeing as I am the oldest by our natural ages…" Malki'Haiki said as he thought about the math in terms of their planets math system and Earths math system.

"Alright then, should we take a look around?" Minerva said as she petted her new friend that resembled a Byuka on her home world, on this planet they are called Panthers. The panther rubbed its head against her own hand as she petted it. He growled softly as it turned his head towards the way back into the forest of Tropical Plants. Minerva saw the uneasiness in her new dark friend. "What is it boy? Is there something over there?"

The panther then stood behind Minerva protectively, as if he was protecting one of its kits. Out of the forest grove came a different feline, not exactly a Byuka…but a Byula, or in Earth language a Tiger…it was more define in its muscular build and threatening posture. The two feline creatures had a stare down, with slight growling. Minerva slowly got up as she gently petted her dark feline friend as she then stood near the tiger that was appearing before them in a threatening way. She held out her hand as if to give an offering. The tiger seemed confused as it slowly walked closer and sniffed the air that surrounded the Sapphire eyed Princess. The tiger became at ease as he moved closer to rub his head against her hand.

"You always surprise me with your way with Byu's Minerva…" her brother smiled as he was glad his sister had found something she could use to remember all her pets back home. Minerva smiled at her brother as she welcomed the two felines close as she gently embraced them.

"Shall we try to find civilization?" Kyle asked as he and Dan both used what they could to hide their space craft from detection. Dan spoke first, saying something along the lines of the Princesses should stay with the ship; which he got a response from his sister and the rest of the Princesses voicing out how they should stay together seeing as they could still be in enemy territory so splitting up is not a smart thing to do. Malki'Haiki agreed with his sister as she had stated they would need supplies while they get their Carrion Etspuna fixed up enough to get the power source working again.

"So what direction do we head?" Dra'gona asked as she petted the dark feline. Malki'Haiki spoke up first as he started to move toward the river a few feet away. "We should follow the river, one way or another it should lead to a town or a city, so up-river or down-river?" Malki'Haiki asked as he looked at the other Princes.

It became silent; the silence of the morning turning into evening was noticeable from the animal sounds, the soft howling winds, the soft sounds of the branches moving their leaves, the soft current sound of the river as it moves in its' motion, sounds of the fish eating the bugs that land on the surface of the water and the soft sounds of the felines breathing. Though no breathing was being done by the Royal Houses heirs, as if they have no need to the oxygen around them and all the talking was being done without using their lungs. Then using their senses in their hearing they heard a small group drawing near, from the south side of the river. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as they followed the voices, listening to learn the slang and any other information that they might find of use.

"Hey, Ash our town will be used in the tournament that's in a couple months?" a deep voice said as the foot steps were slowly getting closer. Minerva felt curiosity coming upon her as she wondered what kind of tournaments the Earthlings have here, was a battle to the death, a duel to serve their King and Queen or maybe a duel for the hand of a lover? Was the loser suppose to lose his/her life or freedom or maybe the loser has to serve the winner until a certain debt is paid? Minerva continued that thought process as she walked next to her brother Malki'Haiki. He looked down at his sister and chuckled softly as he wondered what she could have been thinking so intently about.

"I'm not completely sure; Drew hasn't updated me on if our town will even be considered a possible place for the Primary for some Contestants…I know the Ocean Terrain is going to be extremely difficult." a different voice said with a slightly whine. That got Siren'na's attention. A water type terrain that was extremely difficult, will there be obstacles? Are those obstacles dangerous? There must be a fancy reward for completing that type of terrain. Can you get extremely hurt from it? Ky'Sheer watched his sister from the corner of his eye, seeing the look of a competitor, he know she might challenge him to a game. He smiled as he remembered their scores, she held a score of 120 out of 250 and he held a score of 130 out of 250. He was still 10 points a head of her.

"I heard that the mountain terrain is more difficult so they are allowing the use of an animal for a certain amount of time or until you get to a certain checkpoint…" the first voice said. Dra'gona smiled as she knew that a mountain terrain is a most favorite to reptiles, such as snakes, lizards and her favorite the dragons. She thought about the possible dragons that were still in hibernation on the planet they current reside on. The voices were now close enough as the group traveled down-river. As the group stopped to get a little water from the river, two males who look like they are 17 or 18 in Earth years. They had a look of being commoners with how tan they were, from like they were working out in fields, though they had a clean look. The taller one had dark purple hair, coal black eyes dressed in black pants but no shirt as he carried a pair of bows on his back. The other was slightly shorter with black hair and brown eyes dressed in a pair of jeans with a black tank top. The two teenage boys stopped where they were and stared at the Royals…then the purple haired teen spoke. His voice was just as deep as what they had heard as they followed the sound.

"This is Private Propriety, you should not be here, leave now." He said with a tone of a very big need of friendliness. His voice was cold and menacing as his eyes shot glares at the Royal Aliens. The brothers' all stood in front of their sisters protectively. Malki'Haiki spoke first; his voice was kind yet dark. "Who are you to tell us to leave a land when we can't…commoner scum, no sense of respect…" Malki'Haiki had always reacted badly to disrespect…I should stop whatever might arise from this before Malki'Haiki blows our cover himself…Minerva thought as she walked past her brother to the Earthlings to try to communicate with them about their situation but without all the finer details.

"We arrived here a little while ago, but our transportation has broken down, and we can't exactly move it ourselves. So we thought about heading to any near by villages for some supplies until we can get our sh-transportation fixed so we can be on our way…is the village far from here?" Minerva asked as she tried to give out as little as possible. The rest of the Royal Family's watched to see if their young Mineral Rose Princess could enlist there help. The two Earthlings slowly looked at each other and then the dark haired teen saw Minerva's brooch and elbowed his friend. "Look at the gems on these people! You think they're Treasure Hunters? If so, then they might have enough gems and jewels to help us pay our way into the Competition…"

"You need financial help? My allies can't be of exact help, but I can, if you don't mind my skills." Minerva smiled, her brother Malki'Haiki, sighed loudly as he spoke before the Earthlings could respond. "May, offering them a little of our prize gems is one thing but its another to say you'll do by yourself, you can see that they need a large some so get the amount put together by yourself could get yourself killed…" Then 'May' spoke again. "Yes I know but we really are in need of some other things while we are stuff here so I think I should be able to make enough for them as well as get our supplies…" she smiled.

"We need around 4,000,000,000.00 in price if we were to get it a set number…" the purple haired teen said with a smug look as if he was thinking the trespassers in front of him and his friend would back out of paying the fee for the buy in. He knew normally you would not have to pay such a fee, but only if you were invited to the Competition. He had expected the faces that were before him would turn up in a different emotion, bur something was different, their expressions were that of shrugging off the high number that was laid before them.

"Only that much? How would you like the collectives in? Rubies? Sapphires? Emeralds? Diamonds? Pearls? Platinum? White Gold? Yellow Gold? Or is there other collectives that you need?" Minerva asked as she was overly calm. The purple haired and black haired teens were shocked at the Precious Stones she was offering them. The black haired teen asked softly. "Which of those do you have more of?"

Minerva smiled again after a second of being slightly shocked. "I guess you can say I have a plentiful supplied amount, so which one do you need?" She asked as she started to work her way into her pockets where she kept the smaller or larger shaped gems from when she was crafting the Momentums from earlier. The teens answered with Rubies, Sapphires and Emeralds. Minerva reached into her pouch, moved her fingers a little bit and the carefully separated neatly swirled up and started to form the largest gems she could form in the pouch. She pulled out the three gems and handed each of them to the closest Earthling which was the purple haired teen. His and the friend with black hair both became awestruck at the size of precious stones they held in their hands.

"Well we will be going, we need to set up a camp if we are going to get to work tomorrow so we can take off later." Malki'Haiki said. "Hmm, true, well then bye." Dra'gona smiled as she waved bye to the purple haired teen. The black haired teen took notice of the orange haired teen that he had yet to hear from, had taken on last look before she walked away with her brothers. One they were out of sight, the teen Earthlings took the gems to a jeweler who could appraise the precious stones.

**Well that was confusing XD**

**I got my own original character mixed up XD**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will work on the next after I can some sleep, its currently past 2 in the morning. And I'm tired. So night!**


End file.
